


Foundation

by minhonew



Category: SHINee
Genre: Drabble, M/M, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhonew/pseuds/minhonew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taemin finds the melting foundation on Jinki's face hot and a turn on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foundation

A featherlight caress to his cheek made the sweaty and drained Jinki look up from his statue-like position at the couch on the corner of the busy dressing room. Blinking the tired blurriness out of his eyes, the first thing he saw were freshly-dyed ash blonde locks and a pair of soft, rounded chocolate irises.  
  
"Taemin-ah?" Jinki called out softly, tone questioning.  
  
Taemin only laughed quietly in response and grabbed one of Jinki's hand, slipping his short fingers through the gaps of the leader's own equally short ones. Tugging and tugging until Jinki was standing upright, Taemin then bowed to their fussing stylist noonas, softly explaining and charming his way to have Jinki all to himself even for just a couple of minutes. Once granted the permission, Taemin wasted no time and dragged Jinki to the lone restroom tucked at the very corner of the building floor.  
  
The two barely made it inside the small area when Taemin's hands were already shoving Jinki's shirt to the side, revealing a pale shoulder, his lips immediately attaching themselves to the milky white skin, sucking and nipping. Jinki, on the other hand, planted both of his palms at the wall behind him, trying to find support for his rapidly weakening knees. His breath was suddenly knocked out of him when one of Taemin's sneaky hands made its way inside his now unzipped skinny jeans, stroking his limp cock with fast, jerky strokes, bringing it into attention.  
  
"W-what b-brought this on, T-Tae?" Jinki managed to ask in between his grunts of pleasure.  
  
Taemin smirked against the skin on the side of Jinki's neck, running a thumb across the slit at the head of the leader's weeping cock. "Hmm...your foundation."  
  
Jinki shuddered under the teasing touch and lurched forward slightly. "My f-foundation?" he managed to gasp out, confusion standing out in his haze of lust and pleasure.  
  
Taemin merely hummed and said nothing more about the matter, right hand still pumping Jinki's throbbing cock while the left one was now ghosting its way up to Jinki's chest and leaving invisible burning trails in its wake.  
  
Jinki, being the leader that he really was, prepared to ask more for clarification. But, with Taemin's skillful hands on his cock and sinful mouth suckling on his nipple hungrily, the mouth that he opened to drop questions was now being used to belt out a long, deep moan as he came hard. Jinki shuddered, wildly bucking his hips forward and into Taemin's warm hands as he rode out his orgasm. Taemin watched with dark eyes as Jinki tumbled off of that pleasure-filled cliff, his own erection hot and aching inside his tight skinnies.  
  
Coming down from his high, Jinki panted and offered Taemin a wobbly, sated smile. "Thanks Taemin-ah."  
  
Shrugging, Taemin licked Jinki's cum off of his fingers. "Mmm, you're welcome hyung. C'mon, we still have ten minutes."  
  
"Eh?" Jinki blinked, letting out a yelp of surprise when Taemin shoved him forward, his hands scrambling to grip the sink. He then looked up and swallowed as his gaze fell on the hungry look that Taemin was sending his way while the younger boy stroked his own cock. Tearing his gaze away from Taemin's, Jinki looked at his reflection on the mirror, noticing for the first time how half of his face was bare; the thick layer of foundation melting and running down the sides of his sweaty face.  
  
"Taemin-ah?"  
  
"Now, now hyung," Taemin purred, spreading Jinki's ass cheeks and circling a finger on the rosy pink, puckered hole. Jinki shivered.  
  
"I can't let you have all the fun now, can I? Time for my turn." 


End file.
